framboise et autres douceurs
by chibi-kotori
Summary: super junior fic. '-une fan ? De qui ? M'étonnais-je, non, je suis là car j'ai un rendez-vous...' Et oui, quand l'on rentre dans le show biz sans connaitre les SuJu, la bouche en coeur et des tartes à la framboise plein les poches, forcément sa fait des vagues... et si, en plus, on rajoute un tas de problème personnel... rien ne va plus!
1. Chapter 1

**bonjour à tous! nouvelle fic sur les super junior cette fois! en espérant que sa vous plaise, dites moi si quelques choses ne va pas!**

**bonne lecture!**

* * *

-oui, allô ?

-bon sang, OU ES-TU ? Cria une voix trop familière à mon oreille.

-hum, en ce moment, je mange une glace à la fraise dans un petit magasin du centre ville ! Sa fait tellement longtemps que je rêvais de remanger une glace dans ce café, tu sais c'est vraim...

-une minute... sache que des l'instant ou mes yeux vont se poser sur ta petite personne, mon corps, mon cerveau, tous ce que tu veut, n'auront plus qu'une seule, je dis bien une seule, envie... te décapiter. Qu'en pense tu ? Me dit-il d'une voix doucereuse très menaçante.

Je frissonnais.

-je préférais évité sa.

-oui, moi aussi. Alors ramène ton cul !

-oui chef ! J'ai juste une minuscule question...

-je me sens d'humeur patiente... je t'écoute.

-et ma glace ?

bip bip bip

-hé ! Me raccroche pas au nez ! Méchant...

Je soupirais un bon coup. Franchement, tous sa parce-que j'étais un peu en retard... ce n'était même pas ma faute, en plus, c'est cette avion qui avait décidé d'atterrir une heure en retard !

J'étais tranquillement assise dans un petit café de Séoul, en train de manger une délicieuse glace, et ce manager improvisé trouvais encore le moyen de me pourrir la vie alors que ne l'on c'était pas vu pendant 5 ans. Juste pour l'embêter, je vais prendre tout mon temps pour finir ma glace, il pouvait bien attendre quelques minutes de plus.

Un petit rire sadique me secoua tandis que je plongeai ma cuillère dans la coupe posé devant moi.

La sonnerie de mon portable, m'indiquant que je venais de recevoir un message, me sortis de mes pensées. Je fouillai pendant plusieurs secondes l'intérieur incroyablement bordélique de mon sac, et réussi à enfin déniché ledit portable.

« si tu ne te dépêche pas, je me ferais une joie de venir te chercher moi même... c'est à t'es risques et périls ma belle... »

je regardais le nom qu'affichait l'écran: ''Satan''

autre gros soupir. Il n'hésitais pas à utilisé la menace, ce traître... je n'avais plus le choix, je devais y aller... moi qui voulait une après midi de libre avant de reprendre les choses sérieuse... et ma glace qui était en train de fondre... ah ! J'avais une idée !

Je me suis dirigé vers le comptoir, avec un grand sourire contagieux dont j'avais le secret, destiné à la vielle dame positionné derrière, qui me le rendis avec joie.

-je voudrais trois tartelettes aux framboises s'il vous plaît. Es-ce que cela serait possible de les emporter ?

-bien sur. Je vous prépare cela.

Elle me tendit les tartelettes et moi l'argent. Ensuite, je sortis du café pour me dirigeai, d'après mes souvenirs elle ne devait pas être très loin, vers la SM entertainment.

* * *

**laissez moi des reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**et hop! le chapitre 2 vite fait bien fait! j'attend vos reviews!**

* * *

Je suis terriblement en retard ! Comment es-ce que j'ai pu me perdre dans une ville que je connais comme ma poche ?! Bon sang, Chun Young allait me tuer ! Je ne l'imaginais que trop bien, avançant vers moi avec son petit sourire en coin super menaçant, tenant un couteau de cuisine bien aiguisé l'air de rien, près à découper en morceau mon pauvre petit corps innocent. Ravalant mes larmes, je redoublais l'allure.

Ah ! Cette petite fontaine, je la connais ! Mais oui, c'est par la ! Vite vite vite vite vite...

la voilà enfin ! La SM entertainment ! J'y suis enfin arrivé ! Snif, je suis tellement émue !

L'horreur me saisit de nouveau en réalisant que l'heure de ma mort approchai beaucoup trop vite à mon goût... peut-être que je réussirai à l'amadoué avec une tarte aux framboises ?

Je grimpais les quelques marches qui menaient au bâtiment, et en moins de deux je me retrouvais devant l'entrée. Mon cœur s 'emballa. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'étais pas revenue ici !

Allez ma belle, courage. Inspire, expire, inspire...

allons-y.

D'un pas déterminé, ou plutôt une course effréné, je m'engouffrai dans le bâtiment et me mis à chercher l'accueil des yeux. Je ne vis évidemment pas le groupe de garçons qui traversais au même moment le grand hall me séparant de l'Accueil tant convoité, et je me pris de plein fouet la personne en tête de peloton, qui lui ne vit rien venir. Tous les deux, nous fîmes donc rencontre avec le carrelage noir, très froid soit dit en passant. Je me relevais vite, un peu sonné, en me rendant compte que j'étais assise à califourchon sur le ventre d'un homme très beau, et plutôt musclé, de ce que je pouvais sentir. Face à cette situation, mon visage prit la couleur d'une tomate et je me mis à bégayer bêtement.

-euh... je...je suis... euh...

-tu es ? Dit-il d'une voix étouffé

-ah ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! Vous n'avez rien, je ne vous ai pas fait mal ? Je suis vraiment désolée !

-je vais bien... juste tu pourrais te lever ? Tu m'étouffe...

-oui ! Désolée !

Je me levais précipitamment en lui tendant ma main, qu'il saisit avec un sourire.

Je sentis les larmes montées, ces traîtresses. J'étais vraiment inutile ! Inutile et maladroite ! Vraiment, quelle idiote !

J'essayais de camoufler mon état pitoyable en simulant un bâillement, inapproprié vu le moment, mais je fais avec les moyens que je possède ! mais ce n'eus pas l'effet voulut, étant donné que le reste du petit groupe, que j'avais complètement oublié, se mit à rire.

Je me tournais vers eux, l'air faussement en colère. j 'en profitai pour jeté un œil aux autres, en remarquant à quelle point ils étais tous très beau.

-qu'es ce qu'il y à de drôle ? C'est pas marrant de se ramasser par terre, vous savez ?

-je sais pas, jamais essayer ! S'esclaffa l'un d'eux. Il avait un visage joyeux et une bouille de gamin qui attendrissait tout de suite.

-je te conseille pas, c'est douloureux, rigolai-je en me tenant le dos, ce qui fit redoubler son rire.

-à qui le dis-tu... grimaça le garçon sur qui j'étais tombé

-je suis vraiment désolée, je regardai pas du tout ou j'allais !

Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

-t'inquiète, je suis toujours en vie !

-au fait, qui es-tu ? Une fan ? Me demanda celui qui me semblait être le plus âgé.

-une fan ? De qui ? M'étonnais-je, non, je suis là car j'ai un rendez-vous... et je suis d'ailleurs très en retard... j'en connais un qui va m'écorcher vif.

gros blanc.

C'était vraiment bizarre ce gros silence d'un coup, en plus ils me regardais comme si j'étais folle, ou bien une extraterrestre...

-j'ai dit quelque chose de bizarre ?

-tu sais vraiment pas qui nous sommes ? M'interrogea celui qui avait des cheveux blond, en ce désignant du doigt.

-vos visages me disent bien quelques choses, mais sinon, non, leurs dis-je avec un énorme sourire.

Exclamation de surprise général.

-ba sa alors...

-je savais pas que sa existait, quelqu'un qui ne nous connaissait pas !

-ouai, c'est clair...

ces gars là avaient vraiment une haute estime d'eux même, à moins que se soit moi qui soit à coté de la plaque.

Je leurs laissaient le temps de se remettre, quand l'un d'eux me dit, sans que j'arrive à l'identifié au milieu des treize visages.

-au fait, tu es européenne non ? Tu t'appelle comm...

-Hanaé ! prépare ta tombe ! Cria une voix, en haut des escaliers.

Je blanchis d'un coup, pendant que tous les regards se posaient sur l'homme qui dévalait les marches.

-ah...Chun Young... tentais-je, avec un micro-sourire.

-Chun Young ?! Crièrent les garçons, synchro.

-vous étiez pas à l'étranger ? Dit celui dans lequel j'étais rentré, positionné à coté de moi.

-je viens de rentrez, pour un projet.

-malheureusement... grommelais-je, en essayant de reculer discrètement, au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait.

Hélas, il me remarqua.

-ne bouge plus, toi ! Tu te rend compte que l'on a du attendre tous l'après midi avant de voir le bout de ton nez ? Hein ?

-''on'' ? Interrogeai-je

-oui, ''on''. Moi et t'es coéquipières.

-hein ? Désolée, . . Vous êtes sur de parler à la bonne personne ?

Il était maintenant à ma hauteur. C'était un homme imposant, dans les un mètre quatre-vingt-dix , et sa masse corporelle n'était pas que du muscles au contraire. Ces yeux noir semblait vous transpercer, et sa barbe naissante n'aidait pas à lui créer une description un tant soit peu « mignonne ». cette homme était tous, sauf mignon. Malgré tout, j'étais bien placé pour savoir qu'au fond, mais vraiment tout au fond, il était gentil.

Ouh la, j'ai vraiment pensée sa ? Je dois être malade. Pour te punir ma fille, tu devra te purifier avec de l'eau bénite.

Bon bref, retour à la scène importante.

-t'es devenue encore plus stupide qu'avant. Si c'est possible...

calme toi, calme toi, calme toi... surtout ne pas répondre, cela ne ferait que aggraver les choses.

Je sais ! Se soir, je ferait une poupée vaudou à son effigie. Et je la transpercerais avec plein d'aiguille ! Yeah !

Je lui fis un grand sourire,et me tourna vers les garçons, qui ne comprenaient visiblement plus grand choses.

-ravis de vous avoir rencontrer, au revoir ! Dis-je en levant mon bras pour leurs faire un signe d'au revoir.

Puis je me dirigeai vers les portes coulissantes. Enfin, c'était sans compter sur le manager, qui me saisit par le col pour m'obliger à lui faire face.

-on a attendu quatre heures, et tu crois sérieusement que je vais te laisser partir ?

-ba... oui.

Je vis des sourires se dessiné sur les visages m'entourant.

-tu te fourre les doigts dans le c**, me dit-il, faut qu'on parle de trucs sérieux entre adultes, alors tu vas me suivre bien sagement.

-c'est pas plutôt dans le nez, l'expression ?

Je me fis royalement ignoré, et il se mit à me tiré vers les escaliers.

Juste avant de commencer à monter, il se retourna et s'adressa au groupe toujours immobile au milieu du hall.

-vous êtes les super junior vous non ? vous feriez mieux de retournez vous entraîné, bandes de lavettes !

-hé ! Ripostais-je, la politesse tu connais ?

-t'es mal placer pour me dire sa toi. Dit-il en se penchant vers moi.

Cette homme est un ogre. En plus il a le physique, les manières. Et il enlève les enfants. (bon ok j'ai vingt ans mais quand même!)

j'adressai un dernier gros sourire désolé aux garçons. Les super junior... bizarre, j'avais l'impression de connaître ce nom...

-il vient de se passer quoi là ? Demanda Shindong.

-une furie est passé, je crois... dit Yesung, en se tenant la tête, je sais pas vous, mais moi j'ai mal au crane...

-et elle c'est fait enlevé par un géant.

-ouai, je me demande vraiment qui est cette fille, c'est bizarre. Dit Donghae

-bof, on verra bien. On y retourne ? Proposa Sungmin

-allé go !

Ce lieu était aussi immense que dans mes souvenirs ! Jamais j'arriverais à me déplacer toute seule dans ce dédales de couloirs !

-on est arrivé. Tu es prête ? Me demanda mon diable personnalisé

-euh... prête à quoi ?

-je vais t'expliquer. D'abord, entre ! M'ordonna t-il

décidément, il pouvait pas demander gentillement ?

-allé !

-oui, oui...

j'ouvris donc la porte ou était marqué ''salle de réunion numéro deux'' et entrais...

Mais je n'étais apparemment pas la seule.


	3. Chapter 3

**salut les gens! voici la suite! je remercie Yena28 qui m'a laissé ma premiere review!**

**bonne lecture!**

* * *

À peine la porte passé, je vis une touffe noir se jeté sur moi et me serré dans ces bras très fort.

-qu'es-ce que... ?

La personne qui m 'enserrai se recula, en me tenant les épaules, et je pus voir le visage de mon agresseur. La première chose que je remarqua chez elle fut ses yeux bleu incroyable, ainsi que le grand sourire qui animait son visage d'apparence juvénile. Elle était incroyablement belle, pas comme une de ses icônes de mode que l'on voit dans les magasines et qui s'amuse à s'exhiber en petite tenue, mais comme une jeune fille qui respire la joie et qui profite de la vie, s'attirant ainsi tous les regards. En fait, ont peut dire qu'elle dégageai un charisme impressionnant. Malgré la couleur de ses yeux, ses cheveux noirs et les traits de son visage laissait deviné qu'elle était d'origine asiatique. J'en conclu donc qu'elle était une métisse. Décidément, j'étais très observatrice.

-tu es Hanaé ? Me demanda t-elle avec un beau sourire lumineux, je m'appelle Miku enchanté !

-enchanté ! Mais, tu es étrangère ?

C'était plus fort que moi, je devais demander.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

-non, ma mère est américaine, d'où mes yeux, mais mon père est coréen !

-donc tu es bien métisse ! Moi je suis française, et tu voi...

-bon, quand vous aurez finis de vous racontez vos vies, on pourra peut-être passé aux choses sérieuses, non ? Me coupa Chun Young

-rabat-joie !

Nous avions parlé en même temps. Je me retournais vers elle, lui fit un sourire complice et lui tendit ma main. Elle y claqua la sienne.

-yeah ! Criai-je, vive la ligue anti-Chun Young !

Notre délire s'arrêta avec les claques que nous mis le manager derrière la tête.

Deux rire me tira de mes pensées, et je me tourna vers l'origine des voix. Deux autres filles étaient assise sur le canapé positionné en face du bureau, à coté d'une petite table. Elles étaient toutes deux coréennes, il n'y avait pas de doutes. Une était assise bien droite, sirotant un café. Elle était grande, et semblai être la plus âgé de nous quatre. Elle avait de long cheveux bruns, tirant vers le noir, sans doute du à une coloration, tiré en une queue de cheval serré. Elles était vraiment très bien habillé, à la pointe de la mode. Elle m'adressa un léger sourire.

-vous vous êtes bien trouvé toutes les deux...

je lui fis un grand sourire, qui sembla la surprendre.

-tu es vraiment en retard par contre, dit la troisième fille, une pointe de reproche dans la voie.

Elle était assise à tailleur, une part de gâteau au chocolat dans la main et un soda posé devant elle. Elle aussi était très jolie. Elle portai un short a bretelle belge et un t-shirt représentant une tête de nounours rouge, qui mettait en valeur ses cheveux acajou, surmonté dans bonnet avec des oreilles de chat. Un style original, typiquement coréen. J'adorais ce genre de vêtement. Elle aussi avait l'air gentille, bien que légèrement fatigué.

-hé hé je suis vraiment désolée je me suis perdu...

elle soupira, puis me sourit avec sa bouche pleine de gâteau.

-bon, c'est pas grave, l'important c'est que t'es là ! Moi c'est Lane et la fille à coté c'est Meily. Enchanté !

-euh... enchanté !

Je commençais à être un peu perdu. Qu'es ce que je faisais ici ?

Miku me tira par le poignet, me forçant à m'asseoir avec elles sur le canapé, heureusement très spacieux.

-ce sont nos noms de scènes, si tu te pose la question. Dit Meily.

-vos nom de scène... d'accord... sa veut dire que vous êtes un groupe ? M'exclamais-je en mangeant la part de gâteau que m'avait tendu Lane.

Il y eu un instant de silence ou elles me regardèrent bizarrement, comme les garçons un peu plus tôt, ce qui me mit mal à l'aise. Puis elles se tournèrent toutes en même temps vers le manager, l'air à la fois horrifié et en colère. Elles étaient vraiment synchro, c'était drôle à voir !

-vous ne l'avez même pas prévenu ?! S'écria Lane

-t'es venue sans savoir ce qu'y t'attendait ?! Dit Miku en me secouant par les épaules, mais t'es inconsciente ? Et si c'était un violeur qui voulait de faire du mal, en te coinçant dans une rue, ou alors la mafia, ou alors... regarde-le, il a l'air suspect non ?

Elle me fit tourner la tête vers Chun Young, qui devenait de plus en plus rouge, de colère je pense.

-toi... fais attention, j'ai le pouvoir de te virer, tu t'en rend compte n'es-ce pas ?

-oui, chef ! Pardon, chef ! Vous êtes un ange ! Lui dit-elle en imitant le salut militaire

elle se pencha à mon oreille.

-ou pas, me souffla-t-elle

je m'esclaffai et nous claquions nos mains et crions « yeah ! » une nouvelle fois, sous les regard résigné des autres personnes présente.

-je sais pas si c'était une bonne idée de les réunir, se plaignit Chun Young en se tenant la tête.

-pas sur... rajouta Lane, malgré tout morte de rire.

-ah oui au fait ! Pourquoi je suis là moi ?

Le seule homme présent alla s'asseoir derrière sont bureau, en face de nous. Tout le monde devint calme, même Miku. Sa devait être sérieux.

-pendant que l'on attendait sa majesté, commença-t-il en me désignant, j'ai déjà parlé du projet aux autres. Si je vous ai appelé aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous proposer du travail.

-quelle genre de travail, demandais-je à l'affût, si c'est pour faire le ménage ou un truc comme sa c'est d'accord !

-laisse moi terminer ! Bon sang tu es infernale. Il ne s'agit pas de faire le ménage. Sache que Miku, Lane et Meily ont d'ors et déjà accepté, mais, et je t'assure que j'ai du mal à le dire, cela ne peut pas se faire sans toi.

On aurait dit que l'on lui arrachai les dents.

-explique moi alors !

-quelle impatience ! Bref, il s'agit de devenir une idole et de monter un groupe.

J'en restai bouche bée. Puis la surprise passé, mon visage se ferma.

-j'ai renoncé à sa.

ma voix n'exprimait aucune émotions.

Chun Young ne semblai pas surpris par ma réponse, au contraire des filles, qui ne se gênait pour manifesté leurs étonnements. Lui, me fixa droit dans les yeux, et dit :

-je sais que se n'est pas vrai. J'ai un peu enquêté avant de te contacter, et je sais que tu as continué la danse en cachette. Tu pouvais tromper ton oncle, mais pas moi. De plus, il ne sera pas là pour restreindre tes mouvements, tu n'a donc rien à craindre.

-j'ai abandonné ! En plus, il serai capable de nuire à la SM. C'est hors de question.

Je sentis les larmes montées. il n'était pas gentil de me faire espéré, après le mal que j'ai us à me résigner à ne plus danser.

-la SM est puissante, ton oncle ne peut rien contre Elle, alors arrête de te retenir !

Sans le remarquer, il avait commencer à élever le ton.

Ces paroles me firent réfléchir. Si j'étais venu en Corée, c'était pour échapper au joug de mon oncle, qui voulait faire de moi une femme d'affaire importante pour reprendre sa société. Moi, je ne souhaitais qu'une seule chose, être libre. Alors j'étais partis. Je n'avais plus penser à mon rêve de gamine, devenir chanteuse, depuis bien longtemps, enfouissant mes sentiments au fond de mon cœur. Et là une chance m'étais offerte.

-fais moi confiance, pour une fois, dit Chun Young.

La barrière céda. Je voulais juste pouvoir chanter et danser librement, enfin ! De plus, le faire avec des filles si sympathique était une motivation convaincante.

-qu'es-ce qu'il se passe ? Me demanda Miku en me serrant le bras, visiblement inquiète.

Je ravalais mes larmes, et , en lui offrant mon plus beau sourire, lui dit :

-je vous expliquerais plus tard, après tout on va passer pas mal de temps ensemble maintenant !

Mon amie me sauta au cou, vite suivi de Lane, avec des exclamations de joie. Je vis également Meily qui m'adressai un sourire lumineux, ainsi que Chun Young qui, ayant croisé les bras devant lui, essayait de retenir la moue heureuse qui pointait le bout de son nez.

Visiblement, j'avais pris la bonne décision.

-bien, maintenant que c'est régler, je vous propose d'aller vous reposer.

-bonne idée ! Dis-je en m étirant.

-parfait. Je dois juste vous avertir que votre dortoir n'est pas accessible pour l'instant, à cause de travaux, alors pour une durée indéterminé, vous partagerez le dortoir d'un autre groupe.

-super ! Plus on est de fous plus on rit, hein Hanaé ? Me dit Miku

-oui on va bien s'éclater !

-Hanaé, je me suis occupé de détourné le taxi qui transportai tes affaires, elles t'attendent las-bas.

-comment sa détourné ?! Tu fait vraiment partis de la mafia ou quoi ? M'écriais-je en saisissant Miku et Lane, et en m'éloignant le plus possible de lui.

-tu me fatigue. Dépêchez vous, on y va.

En nous dirigeant vers la sortie, Meily se mit à ma hauteur et me demanda :

-au fait, pourquoi tu tutoie le manager ?

Lane et Miku se retournèrent, intéressé.

-looong histoire, soupirais-je, je vous raconterais plus tard aussi, d'accord ?

-ok !

-d'accord.

Je m'endormis dans la voiture nous conduisant à notre nouvelle maison, en me disant qu'il c'était passé plein de choses étranges aujourd'hui.

Dix minutes plus tard, Lane us la gentillesse de me réveiller en me pinçant le nez, m'empêchant de respirer. Elle us le droit à un bon savon vengeur sur le crane.

Le dortoir était en faites une gigantesque villa, entouré par un grand jardin. Les baies vitrée sur la façade avant laissai apercevoir une mini piscine intérieur.

J'étais là en train de bavé, quand la main de Chun Young me poussa sans ménagement vers l'entrée. Toujours autant de délicatesse ce mec !

Nous pénétrame donc dans un silence quasi religieux dans la demeure.

Arrivé au salon, mon regard se porta sur treize garçons pas si inconnu, qui attendait là.

-salut ! On vous attendait !

* * *

**je ne peut pas vivre sans review... ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**pas beaucoup d'inspiration alors juste bonne lecture!**

* * *

-salut ! On vous attendait !

Ah ! Eux se serai pas...

-les mecs de toute à l'heure ! Criai-je en les pointant du doigts.

-alors tu fais parti de ce groupe, toi ? Me demanda le garçon dans qui j'étais rentré.

Il se tourna vers Chun Young.

-désolé, mais je crois qu'avec elle, votre projet est foutu d'avance, dit-il avec un air compatissant.

Je marchai vers lui pour lui mettre une coup de pied bien mérité dans le tibia.

-vengeance. Et souffre en silence s'il te plaît.

Pendant qu'il se tenait la jambe je l'entendit grommeler des « elle va me le payer... », « saleté de furie... » et d'autres menace toutes plus amusantes les unes que les autres. Je lui tirait la langue.

Une main tira avec vivacité sur mon bras m'arrachant un cri de douleur. Je me retournai pour tomber nez à nez avec Miku qui me faisait les gros yeux, complètement ébahis.

-co-comment tu les connais ? Me chuchota t elle.

-mmh ? Je les aient rencontré en arrivant à la SM. Pourquoi ?

J'étais beaucoup moins discrète qu'elle, et je vis que les garçons étaient intrigué.

-pourquoi tu dis ?! Non mais tu les a bien regardé ? Tu vois pas qui ils sont ?

Cette fois ci elle avait carrément hurlé dans mes oreilles. Je regardais le groupe face à moi. Ba, à part le fait qu'ils soit tous super beau, je voyait absolument pas qui ils étaient.

Puis mon regard s'arrêta sur un d'entre eux, un peu en arrière par rapport aux autres, qui n'arrêtai pas de me fixer. Cheveux noir légèrement ondulé (tsu : coupe mr simple), taille moyenne, et un regard incroyablement perçant. Sa ne pouvait pas être...

-Yesung ?

Il m'adressa un petit sourire en coin.

-je me demandai quand tu allais finir par me reconnaître. Sa fait un moment, je suis content de te revoir.

Tous le monde nous dévisageai, ne comprenant plus rien.

Je n'en revenait pas. Le revoir aussi vite était... inespéré.

-pas la peine d'avoir l'air si étonné, me dit-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Mes yeux me picotèrent. Je me précipitait sur lui, et me jetai dans ces bras, en larmes.

-snif... je suis tel-tellement contente de te revoir ! Snif...

-oui, oui calme toi, dit-il en me caressant la tête, le sourire jusqu'au oreilles.

Le gars qui semblait être le plus âgé du groupe fut le premier à reprendre ces esprits .

-d'une certaine façon... tu semble habitué. Dit il à Yesung en me désignant.

Celui ci lui fit une grimace.

-nous sommes amis d'enfance.

Un ''aaah'' de compréhension parcourut les garçons.

Il reporta son attention sur moi.

-mais comment a tu fais pour pouvoir revenir ?

-... me suis enfuie. Grommelais-je, en évitant son regard.

-tu as quoi ?

-je me suis enfuie, dis-je d'un air niais avec mon plus beau sourire.

Je le vis lever sa main, près à me frapper.

-non non non, calme toi ! Je te raconterais plus tard ! Criai je avec précipitation.

Il baissa sa main, ce qui me tira un soupir de soulagement.

Un toussotement me fit me retourner vers le reste de l'assemblé, quittant les bras de mon ami.

Ce que je vis étais à mourir de rire. Miku, Lane et Meily étaient tellement ébahis que leurs mâchoires touchaient quasiment le parquet. Je gambadais jusqu'à elles, et elles me regardèrent bizarrement. Lane fut la première à reprendre ses esprits.

-dis moi, tu sais le nom de leurs groupe, n'es ce pas ? Dit-elle en me prenant par les épaules.

Je la regardais quelques secondes, puis par dessus mon épaule je demanda à Yesung.

-c'est quoi le nom de votre groupe ?

Ils me regardèrent tous comme si j'étais folle, à part mon ami qui poussa un soupir amusé.

-tu pouvais pas te renseignée avant de venir ?

-mais euuh je viens juste d'être mise au courant ! boudais-je

-toi alors... dit Meily, résignée.

-bon, si on allait s'asseoir pour parler, se serait mieux non ?

J'approuvais vivement, en pensant à mes pauvres petites jambes endoloris, et c'est avec joie que je m'enfonçait dans un énorme pouf qui n'attendait que moi.

-aaah sa fait du bien ! Dis-je en me faisant avaler par le fauteuil.

Mon comportement us le don de faire rire tous le monde, et Miku us la merveilleuse idée de ce jeté à plat ventre sur moi, me faisant poussé un râle de douleur. Elle avait bien choisi son moment, j'étais incapable de me défendre, tous juste de lui pincé les cotes pour la faire rire.

-a-arrete Miku ! J'étouffe ! Criai-je vainement.

Ce fut Lane qui vint me sauver, en saisissant mon amie par la ceinture et en l'envoyant valsé par terre.

-bon sang, t'es pas légère toi !

-hé ! Sa se dit pas sa ! Rouspéta Miku en se relevant difficilement, et en me tirant la langue par la même occasion.

Je lui fis une grimace pas possible, et juste avant de se jeter sur moi, Lane la tira pour qu'elles aillent s'asseoir tranquillement.

-vous êtes pas possible, qu'es ce que l'on va faire de vous, hein... ?

Je réussis à m'extirper difficilement du pouf, et je vis toutes les personnes présentes en train de me fixer, et la moitié d'entre eux mort de rire.

-ba quoi ?

Yesung me fit signe de me retourner.

-quoi y'a le méchant Chun Young qui veut me taper ? Un psychopathe avec une brosse à dent ?

Dis je sans osée me retournée.

-presque... articula difficilement celui dans lequel j'étais rentré (il faudrait que je pense à leurs demander leurs noms)

c'est avec beaucoup de réserve que je pris mon courage à deux mains pour me retourner et...

je vis une touffe blonde se jeté sur moi et me serré dans ses bras.

Mon cœur failli s'arrêter.

~ Hanaé est décédée d'une crise cardiaque en se faisant attaqué par un fou de la brosse à dent, vous êtes tous invité à son enterrement, veuillez pensez à emmener un cadeau, bip bip biiiiiiip...

stop ! on arrête le délire !

-ouh la la je suis déjà si populaire que les gens se jette sur moi ? Demandais je en imitant une diva, ce qui fit littéralement explosée de rire Miku.

Puis je fis un grand sourire au blond qui rigolai à coté de ma tête.

-moi c'est Eunhyuk, se présenta t il en se décollant légèrement de ma joue, sa va être marrant avec des filles ici !

Un pervers ? Non, non, il avait juste l'air sincère.

-moi c'est Hanaé, enchanté !

-dit, tu es douée en danse ?

-euuh... je me débrouille !

-Chun Young a dit que tu était un génie. Intervint Meily.

-faut pas exagérer non plus dis-je en rougissant sous le compliment.

-c'est vrai ? Je suis pressé de voir sa ! Dit Eunhyuk, heureux.

-en attendant, décolle toi de la, lui dit le garcon-dans-qui-j'étais-rentré (et qui devait bien avoir un nom quand même!)

-pourquoi, tu es jaloux ? Dit innocemment le blond, non, ok, j'ai rien dit, range moi cette main !

Et je fus de nouveau libre de mes mouvements.

-je m'appelle Donghae, se présenta celui-dans-qui-j'étais-rentré (bon faut que j'arrête maintenant!)

-enchanté, dis je timidement.

Autant Eunhyuk paraissait gentil, autant les autres était assez intimidant, en majorité.

Je baladais mon regard de l'un à l'autre, et je vis que beaucoup d'entre eux nous adressait des sourires tantôt encourageant, tantôt amusé, ce qui me rassura. Ils se mirent à se présenté chacun leurs tour, mais j'eus un peu de mal à tous leurs m'être un noms sans me tromper. Bah, sa viendra avec le temps. Nous nous présentâmes à notre tour, avec entrain.

Les présentations passé, Leeteuk nous fis part d'une nouvelle importante, et très inquiétante.

-au fait, vous n'êtes pas encore reconnu comme un groupe à part entière.

-hein ?! crièrent t'ont tous ensemble, même Meily.

-vous allez devoir passez un test ! Dit Yesung, sourire aux lèvres.

-oh non, pas un test ! Me plaignis-je en me tenant la tête.

-t'inquiète pas c'est pas dure ! Vous allez devoir passez une sorte d'audition devant tous les groupes de la SM, enfin ceux qui sont pas en tournée, pour voir si ils vous accepte, continua t il.

-tu appelle sa pas dure ? Comment on va faire ? Et comment sa se fait ? Enchaînais je à toute vitesse, avant de me recevoir un coussin dans la figure, d'origine non-identifié.

-qui a fait sa ? Dis-je d'un ton menaçant, en fusillant l'assemblé du regard.

Tout le monde me regardais, sauf Heechul, occupé à joué avec un fil du canapé.

Coupable identifié ! Retour à l'expéditeur !

-bon, continuais-je pendant qu'Heechul agonisait sur le canapé, pourquoi on doit faire sa ?

-on sait pas trop, je crois que c'est un compromis entre votre manager et le directeur, parce que vous n'avez pas passé d'auditions pour être admise au sein de la SM. Dit Ryeowook, presque timidement.

-je vois... fit Meily, et c'est prévu pour quand ?

Il y eus un silence gênée ou aucun des garçons ne parla, ce qui me mit la puce à l'oreille.

-Eunhyuk... chantonnais-je en me relevant et en m'approchant du garçon, qui détourna le regard, pour quand est cette audition, mon cher ?

Pourquoi j'avais choisi le blond pour le dire ? Disons, une petite revanche.

-euuuh... Donghae ? À l'aide...

-débrouille toi.

-alors ? J'attends, dis-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, ce qui us le don de le foutre en rogne.

-c'est dans deux semaines ! Cria t il en se dégageant, et en s'éloignant le plus possible de moi, en allant se coller contre Donghae.

-quoi ?! Cria Lane, mais c'est beaucoup trop court !

-comment vous voulez qu'on fasse une chanson et une chorée dans un délai si court ! On es pas des écureuil ! S'indigna Miku

-je vois pas le rapport... fit remarqué Heechul

-Miku, Miku, ma belle, je sais c'est injuste et cruel, mais ne mêle pas de pauvres petites bêtes innocentes a nos histoires ! Dis je à mon amie, indignée.

Ce qui me valut un coup de poing délicat (si on peut dire) de Yesung derrière la tête.

-concentré vous un peu, nous sommes dans une phase critique, et les écureuils ne nous aideront pas ! Dit Lane, le plus sérieusement du monde.

-c'est moi, ou vous êtes toutes plus folle les unes que les autres ? Fit remarquer Kyuhyun, un grand sourire collé sur son visage.

-c'est ce qui fait notre charme ! Et puis non, Meily est toute à fait normale !

Suite à ma déclaration, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la concerné, qui pris la jolie couleur d'une pivoine, ne trouvant rien à répondre.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Kyuhyun me regarda d'un air satisfait, en disant :

-ta raison, une sur quatre qui a l'air mature !

Tous les garçons partirent dans un fou rire, et moi je ne vis absolument pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle.

-bon sinon, il ne vous reste plus qu'à vous entraîné à fond ! Dit Leeteuk, étant le premier à se reprendre.

Nous poussâmes un gros soupir général à l'idée du travail monstrueux qui nous attendait. Je voyais déjà la tête de Chun Young nous tuant au travail, un sourire démoniaque collé sur son visage boursouflé. Dieu, ailé pitié de moi !

Je me rassit sur le canapé, et je dus bien poussé une dizaine de soupir de découragement, avant que Yesung ne m'enfonce son doigt dans ma joue.

-ta toujours d'aussi grosse joue, dit il

il continua comme sa pendant environ cinq minutes, avant que ma patience n'atteigne son paroxysme, et je lui enfonça un index vengeur dans les cotes, le faisant se plier en deux. Il se reprit bien vite, et entreprit de me criblé de chatouilles, si bien que j'eus bientôt du mal à respirer.

-arrête ! Arrête Yesung ! J'en peu plus... criai-je en me débattant de tous les cotés, et en donnant un coup de pied à Sungmin, qui pour se venger se joignit à Yesung dans le but de me faire mourir de rire.

Nous fumes bientôt tous les trois à bout de force, et c'est à cette instant que nous remarquames que tout le monde nous dévisageaient, sauf Meily, Leeteuk et Shindong qui bavardait dans leurs coin.

-c'est la première fois que je vois Yesung rire autant, fit remarquer Donghae

-ouai c'est vrai ! Fis Kangin, pensif, tu a une bonne influence sur lui, Hanaé.

-vous voulez que je vous frappe ? Dit Yesung, une aura menaçante autour de lui.

-on a rien dit ! Dire en cœur Kangin et Donghae.

J'éclatai de rire. Sur, on allait pas s'ennuyer ici !

-bon sa commence à être tard, sa vous dit on se commande des pizzas et on regarde un film ? Proposa Sungmin.

-ok si c'est un film d'horreur ! Dit Heechul

-ah non ! On en a marre de t'es films d'horreur ! Crièrent Sungmin et Kyuhyun en même temps.

-synchro, sifflais-je

un débat commença alors sur la nature du film que nous allions regarder, pendant que Kangin commandait les pizzas.

Après une bonne demi heure passé à s'envoyer des coussins, chatouillades par ci par la, nous finîmes par laissé Heechul mettre son film d'horreur.

Nous ramenèrent toutes les couvertures de la villa dans le salon, pour les dispersées à même le sol , et nous nous jetâmes tous dessus. Apparemment, quatre filles aux milieu de plein de garçons ne posais pas vraiment de problèmes. Ils nous avaient vite accepté, et personnellement je me sentais comme chez moi parmi eux.

Le temps que les pizzas soient livrées, je fus kidnappé par Miku et Lane, qui avaient enfilé des bonnets noirs trouvé on ne sait ou, ne laissant apparaître que leurs bouches.

Elles m'emmenèrent donc dans les toilettes, d'ailleurs très spacieuses, ou elles me firent m'asseoir sur la cuvettes. Elles étaient armé d'un ordinateur portable.

-il est temps de refaire ta culture général ! Me menaça Miku.

Et c'est ainsi que je du passé une heure à écouté mes deux amies me faire un exposé complet sur les super junior, et quelques autres groupes connue en passant. Évidemment, personnes ne vint m'aider, et c'est la tête comme un chou fleur que je sortit des toilettes en titubant, pour aller m'effondrer près de Sungmin.

-plus jamais... je promet de regarder la télé tous les jours maintenant... me plaignis-je

-sa y est vous avez finis de visiter la maison ? Me demanda le garçon près de moi.

Je levais un visage larmoyant vers lui.

-je veut mourir... sanglotais-je

-allez allez... me réconforta t il, complètement paumé, mais si tu veut mon avis c'est maintenant que tu vas mourir. Les films d'Heechul sont vraiment horribles.

Après la séances de torture avec les deux folles qui me servaient d'amies (je devait quand même avoué que les garçons étaient vraiment très douer) j'eus droit à la séance film la plus terrifiante de toutes ma vie, et je passai tout mon temps à m'agripper à mon compagnon de peur, et nous nous cachions les yeux mutuellement.

Je finis par m'endormir sur les genoux de Sungmin, après une bonne journée riche en émotions.

* * *

**des reviews pour encourager la pauvre auteur en manque que je suis?**


	5. Chapter 5

**salut à tous! je poste (enfin) un nouveau chapitre! yeah! désolé, j'ai un peu délaissé cette histoire, comme les autres d'ailleurs... honte à moiiiiii! gros bisous à Yena28, ma seule revieweuse! bonne lecture!**

* * *

J'ouvris péniblement mes yeux, en entendant un cri non identifié. J'eus du mal à décoller mes paupières, et la première chose que je vis était d'un rouge sombre. ça plus le cri, mon pauvre petit cerveau, bien que mollasson le matin, avait du faire le lien, et je me redressais droite comme un « i » avec un petit cri.

Je mis quelques secondes à me rendre compte de l'endroit ou je me tenais. Après de rapides observation de ce qui se trouvait autour de moi, j'en conclu que je me trouvais toujours dans le salon. J'étais étalé par terre au pied du canapé dans lequel dormait paisiblement Sungmin. Je sourit en voyant sa petite bouille dépassé d'une couverture, et son pied pendre tranquillement. Il avait du me poussé pendant son sommeil, mais c'était étrange que je ne m'en sois pas rendu compte. Le décalage horaire devait pas mal m'avoir affecté finalement ! De l'autre coté se trouvait RyeoWook, recouvert d'un plaid rouge sang. Je n'avais rien pour me couvrir, alors en me faisant expulser du canapé, j'avais du aller chercher de la chaleur en me blottissant contre lui. D'où la couleur rouge au réveille. Ouf, les idées commençait à se mettre en place.

Je me souvint brusquement du pourquoi je m'étais réveillé, et me rendis compte que la télé était toujours allumé, faisant tourné en boucle le film d'Heechul. Je poussai un gros soupir. Sérieusement, ce mec devait être un peu psychopathe dans le fond pour adorer les film de se genre.

Je me promis de le garder à l'œil. Pas qu'il me fasse peur, au contraire, si il voulait faire un cou sadique, je voulait absolument participer !

Un petit rire machiavélique s'échappa de mes lèvres.

-tu es assez flippante quand tu rigole toute seule, on te l'as déjà dit ? Dit une voix grave derrière moi.

Je me retournais, pour croiser le regard amusée de Heechul-le-sadique, agenouillé juste à coté du canapé, donc étonnamment près de moi. La surprise me fit reculé, et évidemment maladroite comme je suis, et avec le peu d'équilibre que j'avais, je butais sur un obstacle non identifié, qui d'ailleurs poussa un grognement mécontent, pour m'étaler de tout mon long sur quelque chose de mou. J'avais vu Heechul amorcé un mouvement pour tenté de me rattrapé, je dis bien amorcé, parce que là il était limite en train de se pisser dessus à force de rire de ma malchance.

-rigole paaaas c'est pas drôle ! Me justifiai je, rouge comme une tomate.

-oh si, si tu savait... en plus j'ai une vu magnifique ! S'esclaffa t il, en désignant ma position plus qu'embarrassante.

Je glapis, puis me remis dans le bon sens, enfin, c'était sans compté sur un pied, qui vint s'écraser sur ma figure, me faisant retomber en arrière, et faisant hurler de rire mon spectateur.

Puis un bras surgit de sous moi pour m'emprisonner. Je poussai un cri, en même temps que la télé, ce qui me fit sursauter en plus. Les larmes commencèrent à monter. Je n'avais jamais eu un réveil aussi horrible !

-Heechuuul aide moiii... le suppliais je, malgré moi.

-ha ha... tu va me faire mourir... j'te jure... rigola celui ci.

-meurt si tu veut, rien ne me ferai plus plaisir d'ailleurs, mais pitié vient me sortir de là ! Criai je des sanglots dans la voix.

-qu'es ce qui se passe ? Grogna RyeoWook en commençant à se réveiller.

Après ma petite mésaventure, mes jambes c 'étaient retrouvé en travers des siennes, faisant que j'étais moitié étaler sur lui, et moitié sur (je jetai un petit regard larmoyant sur le bras qui me retenait) DongHae ?!

Il me jeta un regard ensommeillé, pendant que Heechul reprenait difficilement son souffle, complètement inutile, et ses yeux s'agrandirent en voyant ma situation.

-oui, je sais, mais ne me demande pas comment c'est arriver, s'il te plaît, Lui dis je, résignée, tu peut m'aider, Heechul sert à rien.

-hé !

Il me fit un sourire fatigué, puis en se redressant, donna un petit coup dans le ventre de DongHae, qui desserra sa prise. Dans son élan il saisit ma main, tira et me ramena contre lui.

DongHae, complètement délaissé se retourna et s'agrippa à Eunhyuk.

Moi, j'étais couché sur le coté, contre le torse de RyeoWook, qui avait posé son menton sur ma tête et qui commençais à retourner dans le pays des songes. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent. Je n'avais jamais été aussi près d'un homme, surtout d'un que je ne connaissais que depuis hier !

-hé ! Moi aussi je veut des câlins de Hanaé ! Cria Heechul, en se jetant vers nous.

Il se colla contre mon dos, m'entourant de ses bras.

Là, j'étais vraiment très très gênée. Comment j'avais pu en arriver la ? Je me recroquevillai en peu plus contre RyeoWook, en enfouissant mon visage rougissant dans sa couverture.

Celui ci bougea légèrement, enlevant son menton et collant son front contre le mien.

-ne t'inquiète pas, on ne va pas te manger.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, sur son visage tout proche, et sur son grand sourire.

Cet simple phrase suffit à me rassuré, et je lui adressa un sourire joyeux à mon tour.

-ba pourquoi pas, elle a l'air appétissante.

-HeeChul, tais toi. Riposta RyeoWook.

Mais je lui avait déjà donné un magnifique coup de pieds par derrière dans les jambes, en lui tirant la langue par dessus mon épaule, pour venir me replacer contre le front de Wook juste après.

-quelle méchanceté... entendis je murmurer avant de me rendormir.

-ba, HeeChul, RyeoWook, qu'es ce que vous faites ?

Les deux garçons se réveillèrent, et furent surpris de se retrouver... dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-tiens, Wook, je savait pas que tu m'aimais à ce point... roucoula Heechul

-tu rêves, tiens toi éloigner de moi ! Cria celui ci en le repoussant avant que la cinderella ne lui fasse un bisou.

-quel cruauté...

RyeoWook se frotta la tête, et réalisa que Leeteuk se tenait près d'eux, accompagné de Yesung et Siwon, et apparemment, ils ne comprenait plus rien.

-elle est ou Hanaé ? Demanda t il au leader.

-Hanaé ? Je sais pas, elle était pas la quand je me suis levé.

-vous avez dormi ensembles ? Demanda Yesung, sechement.

-n-non, juste la fin de la nuit, se rattrapa maladroitement RyeoWook en sentant le danger venir.

Yesung le regarda quelques secondes de son regard sombre indéchiffrable, et alla dans la cuisine se préparé un café, permettant au pauvre Wook de recommencer à respirer.

-la, ta failli mourir, lui chuchota Heechul

-toi aussi, je te ferais dire, répliqua t il.

Ils se levèrent ensuite pour aller prendre place à la table, ou déjeunait déjà LeeTeuk, Siwon, Yesung, Kangin et Meily. Cette dernière ne parlait pas, se contentant de jeter des regards timide aux six autres de temps en temps.

L'eternel maknae cogitait dans son coin en mangent une brioche.

Siwon, alarmé par l'absence de réaction de la part du plus jeune, lui demanda ce qu'il n'allait pas.

-tu es trop silencieux, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

-non, c'est juste que... ,il envoya un regard alarmé en direction de Yesung, puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, continua on c'est endormis avec Hanaé entre nous deux, et elle est plus là.

Yesung fit comme si de rien n'était, mais son visage c'était légèrement crispé, ce qui n'échappa au Leader qui retint un petit sourire, avant de lui taper sur l'épaule.

-elle est peut être retourné dans sa chambre. Dit il

-elle avait qu'à le dire que c'était pas agréable de dormir avec nous, ronchonna Heechul.

Là, Yesung faillit s'étouffer avec son café.

Kangin était mort de rire, même si il ne comprenait rien.

-euh... si vous la chercher...elle est partis à la SM, dit doucement Meily.

-hein ?!

La jeune femme rougit en voyant tout les garçons se tourné vers elle et la dévisagée.

-Leeteuk était là aussi ! S'empressa t elle de dire.

Tout les regards était maintenant tourné vers le plus âgé.

-tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ? S'exclama Yesung, à l'attention du leader, mais ce fut la pauvre Meily qui se recroquevilla sur elle même.

-pfff on se faisait du soucis nous... chuchota RyeoWook.

-désolé, mais c'était tellement marrant de vous voir paniqué ! Se marra Leeteuk, on c'est levé avant les autres, c'est pour sa qu'on la vue. Il était à peine cinq heure et demi, et elle courait déjà partout !

-comment sa ? Qu'es ce qu'elle faisait ? Demanda Kangin.

Leeteuk se tourna vers Meily, et avec un sourire l'incita à raconter pendant qu'il mangeait.

Elle rougit de nouveau, mais pris la parole d'une petite voix.

-eh bien en fait... on n'a pas vraiment compris ce qu'il se passait...

FLASH BACK

Meily était tranquillement assise à la table de la cuisine. N'arrivant plus à dormir, elle avait préférer ce lever,et c'était permise de ce préparer un chocolat chaud. Elle était donc là, à penser aux événements de la veille, et une pensée tournait en boucle dans son esprit.

Comment allait elle faire pour vivre avec treize garçons ?

Elle était terriblement mal à l'aise avec le sexe masculin, et sa elle l'avait bien précisé au manager. Comment avait t il pu lui faire sa ?!

Puis elle repensa à ses partenaires, et cela la fit sourire. l'innocence de Miku, le coté têtu de Lane, et l'extravagance de Hanaé. Elle c'était très vite attaché à c'est trois là, retrouvant en elles tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulut être. Peut être qu'avec elles, elle pourrait surmonté ses peurs et donné le meilleur d'elle même ?

Une voix la fit sursauter.

-tu es déjà levée ? Tu es matinale, d'habitude il n'y a que moi à cette heure !

Leeteuk, le leader des super junior, vint s'asseoir en face d'elle en lui souriant. Elle se rembrunit et s'empressa de plongé dans son chocolat.

Finalement, après plusieurs minutes de silence, elle dit :

-je... n'arrivais pas à dormir.

Leeteuk se contenta de lui sourire.

Ils restèrent comme sa, jusqu'à ce qu'une mini tornade blonde entre dans la cuisine.

-ah, vous êtes debout vous deux ? Bonjour ! Bien dormi ? Moi pas terrible, Sungmin m'a expulsé du canapé... oh des brioche ! J'en prend une. Hum je peut en prendre deux ? Demanda t elle au plieu vieux à toute vitesse.

-sert toi.

-merchi tu esh uch amouchr !

-de quoi ?

Elle lui fit signe de laisser tomber, puis elle se précipita vers l'entrée. Ils remarquèrent qu'elle était habillé en survêt et en basket.

-jche vaish a lag SM ! Preveshne les autrgsh.

Meily partit dans un fou rire monumentale, et Leeteuk la regarda avec de grand yeux surpris. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait se lâcher comme sa !

-avale et articule, on comprend rien de ce que tu dis ! Réussi t elle à dire entre deux hoquets.

Hanaé passa sa tête à travers l'espace séparant l'entrée du halle, en essayant d'enfiler son sweat en même temps.

-*gloups* désolée j'ai pas fait gaffe ! Rigola t elle, je vais à la SM, vous pouvez me rejoindre quand tout le monde sera levée ? Demanda t elle à Meily et en disparaissant.

La fille et le garçon échangèrent un regard mi consterné, mi amusé.

La touffe blonde refis son apparition.

-ah, et Leeteuk, tu es un ange ! Souria t elle.

Et la porte claqua.

Meily retenais avec beaucoup de mal son fou rire, et finalement Leeteuk se joint à elle.

-elle est vraiment trop forte ! Rigola Meily

-oui, une vraie toupie ! Ah mais attend, comment elle va y aller ? Se rendis soudain compte Leeteuk.

La fille se leva et couru jusqu'à la porte. Elle eu juste le temps de voir la jeune fille disparaître en courant à l'angle de la rue, en direction de l'agence.

FIN FLASH BACK

Kangin et Heechul était effondré de rire devant leurs petit déjeuné, et Leeteuk se retenait difficilement. RyeoWook, quand à lui, ronflais sur sa table.

Sungmin, DongHae et Shindong venait de se réveiller et de les rejoindre et complètement dans le potage il ne cherchait pas à comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

-elle va vraiment me tuer, s'esclaffa Heechul.

-hein ? Marmonna Sungmin, à l'ouest.

-non rien laisse tomber.

Il alla pleurnicher sur RyeoWook, qui ne broncha pas

-Wook, ils veulent pas me dire ce qu'il se passe ! Se plaignit il, des fausses larmes au coin des yeux.

-gneeeh...

-tu ferais bien d'aller réveillé t'es amies et de vous préparer, dit le leader à Meily, c'est notre jour de congé, mais je vais vous accompagner.

-merci, murmura celle ci.

-moi aussi je viens ! Cria EunHyuk en débarquant. Il portait un bas de pyjama avec des tête de nounours, ce qui fit bien rire les autres membres.

-ba quoi ? C'est confortable. Ronchonna t il

-je viens aussi. Dit Yesung

-ok ok, Siwon ?

-désolé j'ai quelque chose de prévu. On se voit plus tard !

-les autres vous avez une sortie de prévu non ?

-oui, répondit Shindong, on revient vers midi, on vous rejoindra à ce moment là si vous voulez ?

Il avait demander sa à Meily, qui acquiesça avec un sourire réservé, avant de allez réveillé les deux autres marmottes.

-tu peut secouer les garçons qu'il reste aussi ? Lui cria Heechul.

Les secouer ?

Ouh là là...

**pendant ce temps...**

-pardon pardon ! je suis pressé excuser moi ! Criai je, en me frayant un passage dans la foule de fonctionnaires qui se rendaient au

qui pensait qu'à cette heure sa allait être calme... et la SM qui n'étais que de l'autre coté de la rue !

-ouh la la ! Une pâtisserie d'ouverte ! Et elle fait des cakes au framboises ! Yes !

Je ressortis dix minutes plus tard de la pâtisserie, les bras plein de gâteaux pour chacun des deux groupes, et plus heureuse que jamais. La framboise guérie tout les mots. Même si je n'allait pas mal avant... bref, maintenant je devait courir ! Il était déjà six heure et demi ! À ce rythme, les autres y serais avant moi.

Je piquai donc un sprint jusqu'à mon agence. Sa fait bizarre de dire sa, ''mon'' agence...

la dame de l'accueil faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque en me voyant débarquer sous son nez, complètement essoufflé.

-je voudrais voir Mr. Kim Chun Young, s'il vous plaît.

-bien, de quelle groupe faites vous partis ? Me demanda t elle en reprenant ses esprits.

-euh...de quelle groupe je fais partis ? Je suis du nouveau groupe que Chun Young à monter, vous voyez ?

-je suis désolée, je ne vois pas. Et je ne peut laisser passez quelqu'un sans autorisation.

Rabat joie.

-mais euuu... je fais vraiment partis de l'agence ! Laissez moi voir mon manager !

-désolée, mais Mr. Kim est en réunion, il ne peut donc vous recevoir.

En réunion ? Parfait... pensais je, avec mon petit rire démoniaque intérieure.

Trop occupé à fulminer contre la standardiste, je ne vis pas le garçon qui s'approchait de moi, avant que sa voix ne s'élève.

-laissez la passez, il s'agit de Hanaé Paleri, la jeune prodige venue de France pour intégrer un groupe ici.

Jeune prodige ? Hmm assez flatteur...

je me retournais vers mon sauveur. Lui aussi était incroyablement beau, et son visage me semblait très légèrement familier. Un peu comme quand j'ai vu les super junior...

-merci, euh...

-Onew, dit il, un peu surpris, Leeteuk m'avait dit que tu ne nous connaissais pas, mais sa fait vraiment bizarre de le voir en vrai, rigola t il. Je suis le leader des Shinee.

Je me remémorai ma séance de ''culture général'' avec Lane et Miku, et un petit « tilt » imaginaire retentit dans ma tête en le reconnaissant.

-ah sa y ait je me souviens ! Criai je, enchantée, je suis Hanaé.

Il rigola encore.

-tu es marrante comme fille !

Le compliment me fit rougir. Même si je ne savait pas si c'était réellement un compliment.

La standardiste nous coupa, vexée.

-bon, le bureau de Mr. Kim est au troisième étage, salle numéro huit. Dit elle sèchement.

Je lui adressai un grand sourire en me précipitant déjà vers les escaliers. Au dernier moment, je me retournais pour salué Onew en le remerciant une nouvelle fois. Il me fit un petit signe et je me remis à courir.

-et bah, les mecs, vous allez avoir du mal ! Se dit Onew à lui même.

Salle numéro huit, salle numéro huit... trouvée !

Selon la gentille dame de l'accueil (ironie, quand tu nous tient), il était en pleine réunion. Je me retins de faire le ''tu... tu... tu,tu tu tu, tu tu tu '' de dark vador dans star wars.

Et tout doucement, je poussai la porte...

-Chun Young, ton pire cauchemars est arrivé ! Criai je.

... et toutes les voix présentes dans la pièce se turent pour ce tourner vers moi, choqués.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Chun Young et neuf jeunes filles, ainsi qu'une femme plus âgé, dans la trentaine. Elles me regardèrent d'un air choqués, et mon manager se prit la tête dans ses main, déjà épuisé. J'avais vraiment un effet négatif sur son teins, le pauvre.

Je leurs adressaient un énorme sourire.

-salut ! Lançais je.

Elles ne c'était toujours pas remis de ma magnifique apparition apparemment.

Chun Young se leva, se dirigea tranquillement vers moi, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, ce qui me fit extrêmement peur.

-euh... Chun-Chun, je peut t'appeler Chun-Chun n'es ce pas ?, calme toi, c'était juste pour l'effet de surprise, tu sais... ma voix mourut quand il me saisit par le col, et me balança sur le seuil de son bureau.

-reviens quand tu auras appris la politesse. Dit il, sans se départir de son sourire.

Et il me claqua la porte au nez.

Je me relevais avec le peu de dignité qu'il me restais, et, dégoûté à l'idée de ce que j'allais faire, je toquais doucement à la porte.

Un ''entrez'' amusé retentit.

-bonjour, Mr. Kim, j'aimerai m'entretenir avec vous de quelque chose de très important pour mon groupe et moi même. Dis je, une soupçon d'ironie dans la voix.

Puis je me tournais vers les autres personnes présentes.

-enchanté, je m'appelle Hanaé Paleri, et je suis nouvelle dans l'agence, dis je en me courbant.

Quelques ''enchanté'' et ''salut'' retentirent.

-arrête sa, la tu es vraiment flippante, dit la voix lasse de Chun Young.

-ok, rigolais je

-tu pouvais pas faire la grasse matinée comme les autres et me laissé un temps de repos morale ? Soupira t il.

-désolée mon commandant ! Mais j'ai à vous parlez ! M'exclamais je en imitant le salut militaire, ce qui fit rire certaines filles.

-et bien vas y parle !

Je retrouvais mon sérieux.

-hier, EunHyuk nous as dit que nous devrions passez une audition dans trois semaines.

Je m'étais rapproché de son bureau, de façon à poser mes mains à plat sur son bureau et de le fixer droit dans les yeux.

-oui c'est sa.

-non mais tu es malade ?! Rassure moi, on doit juste faire une reprise, pas écrire une chanson quand même ?! M'écriais je, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

-tu crois sérieusement qu'une simple reprise suffirait ?! non non vous devrez écrire votre propre chanson et mettre au point votre chorégraphie.

J'étais bouche bée.

-mais c'est impossible ! M'indignais je, supposons que l'on mettre quatre jours à écrire la chanson, ce qui est déjà très court, on n'aura jamais assez de temps pour mettre au point une chorégraphie !

-mais t'arrête de gueuler oui ?! Tu crois que si je ne vous en croyais pas capable, j'aurai ramener vos culs ici ? Non, alors fait moi un peu confiance, ainsi qu'à t'es coéquipière. Maintenant retourne toi ! M'ordonna t il.

J'obéis, consciente qu'il fallait que j'arrête de le mettre en colère si on voulait avancer. Je tombais donc nez à nez avec la femme la plus âgé, celle qui devait bien avoir trente ans. Elle me fit ''peace'' avec ses doigts.

-yo !

-yo ! Répondis je en levant une main.

-voici Chae Rin, elle est la chorégraphe des SNSD, et là votre désormais.

Les SNSD.

L'un des seul groupe coréens que je connaissait, et cela m'inquiéta grandement.

Je tournais un regard catastrophé vers Chun Young, puis vers les SNSD présentes, puis enfin vers Chae Rin. Finalement je saisis sa main, et la tirais en dehors de la pièce.

-je vous l'empreinte ! On es dans la salle de danse ! Criais je à mon manager.

Je courus à travers les dédales de couloirs, et au bout de cinq minutes à tourner en rond, je fis face à la femme que je traînais.

-je sais pas ou es la salle de danse... me plaignis je

elle éclata de rire

-eh bien, je vais pas m'ennuyer avec vous ! Viens c'est par la !

Et ce fus à son tour de me traîner. Nous finîmes par arriver devant la salle, heureusement vide, et je fonçais à l'intérieur. Mon cœur se souleva de joie en reconnaissant la magnifique odeur du parquet ciré et un peu de la transpiration. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'étais pas rentré dans une salle de danse ! D'habitude, pour ne pas me faire remarquer par mon oncle, je dansais dehors, ou des fois dans des vieux entrepôt, avec des jeunes qui faisait du street dance. Ils m'avaient appris pas mal de truc d'ailleurs. Bref.

-bon, sinon, pourquoi tu ma amener ici ? Demanda la chorégraphe, tout sourire.

-ah je suis désolée ! C'est juste que... je devais vous parlez. Avouais je un peu mal à l'aise.

Elle s'assit par terre et je fis de même.

-et bien vas y je t'écoute. Ah, et tutoie moi s'il te plaît. On dirait que tu parle à une grand mère !

Je rigolai. Nous allions bien nous entendre toutes les deux.

-en fait, j'ai déjà vu des clips des SNSD, et j'ai également remarquer que leurs chorégraphie étaient quelques peu... euh... avantageuse ? Mais elles sont super quand même, je les admire beaucoup; me rattrapais je mais je vois mal Meily, timide comme elle est, ce déhancher de la sorte, et ce n'es pas trop le style de Lane... bon après Miku pourrait trouver sa amusant mais bon... voilà...

je n'osais plus la regarder, aillant un peu peur de sa réaction.

Je ne m'attendait absolument pas à ce qu'elle éclate de rire.

-quoi, c'est sa qui te fait si peur ? Ne t'inquiète pas, va ! Je n'ai pas prévue le même concept pour votre groupe que pour les SNSD alors pas de soucis ! Je vous ferais une image bien à vous tu verras ! Dit elle, morte de rire.

-ouf je suis rassuré !

J'étais en train de m'imaginer la tête de Yesung si il me voyait en train de me déhancher sur scène avec des talons aiguille, et rien que d'imaginer sa réaction, je hurlais de rire.

-bon maintenant si tu veut bien m'excuser, j'ai une réunion en cours ! Dit elle en se levant

-ah oui excuse moi ! Dis je en reprenant mes esprit, et en essuyant mes larmes.

-je reviens te voir dés que vous avez écrit la chanson !

-d'accord, on essayera de faire au plus vite ! Merci beaucoup !

-au fait, tu ferais un bon leader, dit elle en se retournant avec un clin d'œil, avant de s'en aller.

Moi leader ?! Sûrement pas. Sa allait mieux à Meily, elle était plus posée.

Une chaîne Hi-fi était posé dans un coin de la pièce, je m'approchai et branchai l'I-pod que Miku m'avait prêté dessus.

La musique démarra, et je commençai à m'entraîner.

Miku, Lane et Meily venait d'arriver à la SM, accompagné des garçons volontaire. Lane n'arrêtais pas de chantonné, tandis que Miku pestait contre Hanaé de ne pas l'avoir attendu.

En arrivant dans le hall, ils croisèrent les Shinee, et Onew leurs dit qu'il avait vu Hanaé, et qu'elle était alors à la recherche de Chun Young.

-quoi ?! Si Chun-Chun (c'est le surnom du moment) à fait du mal à ma petit Hana, je lui enfonce la tête dans les toilettes ! Cria Miku en se précipitant à l'étage.

-et comment tu va faire sa, hein ? Lui dit EunHyuk en se lançant à sa poursuite.

Leeteuk et Yesung poussèrent un gros soupir en même temps, et les suivirent, ainsi que les deux autres filles.

-ah trouvé ! Dit Yesung en passant devant la salle de répèt'.

-EunhYuk ! Miku ! Venez là, on la trouver ! Cria Leeteuk

les deux fanfarons déboulèrent à toutes vitesse, et se collèrent à la petite vitre qui donnait sur la salle.

Hanaé était bien là.

Tous restèrent bouche bée devant sa façon de danser, enchaînant les pas les plus difficiles comme si c'était naturel, et évoluant avec beaucoup de grâce, en montrant son propre style, en mélange de force, de volonté et de finesse.

-un génie, souffla Miku

-elle est encore plus douée qu'avant, constata Yesung avec un sifflement d'admiration.

-elle est encore plus douée que moi ! Cria Eunhyuk

les autres ne dirent rien, se contentant de regarder, mais Leeteuk tapota la tête d'Eunhyuk, comme pour le consoler.

Ils la regardèrent ainsi pendant dix minutes, s'en bouger et sans oser rentrer.

Puis la musique s'arrêta, remplacé par la sonnerie du téléphone de la danseuse.

Celle ci se dirigea vers son portable, et resta bloqué devant le nom qui était affiché. Finalement elle répondis, le visage fermé.

Mon portable venait de sonner, me libérant de la transe dans laquelle je nageais depuis deux bonne heures. J'étais à bout de souffle, et mes membres me faisaient mal, mais je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien. Je saisis le téléphone, et mon regard buta sur le nom affiché. Toute ma joie retrouvé s'envola dans seul coup.

Mes doigts tremblait de peur, mais je décrochai tout de même.

-allô ?

-Hanaé, ou es tu ? Me demanda une voix masculine.

En francais.

* * *

**laissez moi des reviews... ou je fais une dépression nerveuse! hihihihihi!**


End file.
